Damned Thing-Thing (Midwich Cuckoos Thing-Thing crossover)
by Georgie Enkoom
Summary: After their deaths in the hangar's explosion, Marie-Jade and David's corpses are recovered by Systems Corp. As they regenerated and modified the corpses, they created the Gamma-Class Bio-Weapons Projects #154 and #154bis. Little did they knew that it foreshadowed their downfall... T for violence, language later, blood and gore. Thing-Thing/Village of the damned 1960 crossover


**Damned Thing-Thing**

Crossover Thing-Thing/Village of the damned.

A/N: Here's a Thing-Thing/Village of the damned crossover (very likely the first Thing-Thing/Village of the damned crossover ever) I was still wondering what could happen if emotionless children with psychic powers became Gamma-Class Bio-Weapons. And so, David Zellaby becamed the Gamma-Class Bio-Weapon Project #154. Enjoy!

Project 154 is David Zellaby.

David Zellaby a.k.a 154/Marie-Jade a.k.a 154bis (Aside from David, all the children are unnamed in the 1960 movie. However, in the French version of the movie, one of the children is named Marie-Jade. Specifically, it's the girl who got hit by a ball on her head.)

David and Marie-Jade are amnesiac in the beginning, so don't expect them to be emotionless at first.

Chapter 1

Thing-Thing: Escape

 _***A newspaper***_

 **The Systems Corp. genocide**

September 7th, 2014.

Recently, David Hamas, Systems Corp's CEO died, killed by a 9mm weapon. It is very likely that the killer is the one who perpetrated the Sunset City massacre, alongside many mercenaries' deaths. The police had managed to find out that Systems Corp were hiring mercenaries to kill one of their latest projects, The Gamma-Class Bio-Weapon Project #154, who was created using the corpse of David Zellaby, age 11, who died in 1960 in a hangar, when said hangar exploded due to TNT. Also, 2 others projects, the Gamma-Class Bio-Weapon Project #153 and the Gamma-Class Bio-Weapon Project #154bis are reported missing. Many experiments were found in any buildings related to Systems Corp. A diary was found in Systems Corp's H.Q. Apparently, the diary was written by David Zellaby a.k.a Gamma-Class Bio-Weapon Project #154. A letter from 154 himself was found in the same place as the diary

Here's the contents of said letter:

 _If anyone find this diary, please release it as an autobiography. I want people to know about me._

 _Sincerely, David Zellaby a.k.a the Gamma-Class Bio-Weapon Project #154._

We decided to release the diary as part of our newspaper.

Here's what happened when 154 escaped:

Day 1

Another day I stared at the wall. The walls were all white, as was my bed. In fact the whole room was white and padded. The bed was just a simple wooden block propped up. There was nothing really of significance in this room, just a door and a bed. The door was always bolted and only ever let one person in. I didn't know his name but he visited regularly.

He would be here shortly, I had learned to know when things would happen. I had nothing better to do. I had nothing good to do. Every day though, I would take a collection of coloured pills. I had no idea what these pills did but I felt something stirring in me. I wanted to do something. I was sick of seeing the same walls, the same routine. I wanted to get out. Today I would make a break for it. Today would be different.

The door opened and promptly shut behind me. He was carrying a tray, the usual tray with my treatment on it. "Hello there. How are you feeling today?" He looked right at me and judging by his face, he knew something was wrong. "Your medication is ready." He said, trying to calm me down. I stood there, silent. "Come on, let's go down and take your pills." I looked at the pills, stoic. I was thinking. Thinking how different this day would be compared to the others ones. "If you stall any longer, I will have to call security." My body tensed. Even if I wanted to stay, I just couldn't, something was driving me. Something had already calculated the best places to strike and before I knew it I launched myself at him. He dropped the medication and reached into his pocket. He tried to pull something out but he was too late. I had caught him off guard when I jumped on his head and kept stomping it, before finally crushing his skull as he dropped the object he tried to pull out of his pocket. He was gone.

I turned my attention to the object he dropped. I had never seen one before but somehow I knew exactly how to use it. It fitted perfectly in my hand and made me feel complete. The union was divine, I felt my heart racing. I turned to the vent in the ceiling and squeezed the trigger. The vent collapsed to the floor. I had to move quickly, the noise from this device would attract others. How right I was.

I climbed onto my bed and jumped up reaching towards the vent. I pulled myself up on top of what used to be my room. The vent didn't lead to a shaft, it was just a part of the ceiling. As I looked over the edge I was seen. Already, a guard walked towards me, pulling a device, exactly the same as I. It was too late. Instinctively, my device shot forward and let rip. I headshot him, killing him instantly. There was no one else in this room. I made sure to check. I dropped down to where his corpse lay. I searched him and found rounds for the weapon I had stolen from the doctor. I reloaded since I was alone, I didn't know if I would have another chance later. I looked at the mess of the body and moved on.

The next room was ahead. I walked through the hall and found a guard standing facing the opposite direction. He really brought this on himself for not paying attention when on duty. I fired twice and he hit the ground. He groaned and turned towards me. He feebly lifted his arm towards me. My aim was faster than his as I decorated the room with his head.

I was escaping today and nothing was going to stand in my way. The door he was guarding was a cell door. It was open though, so he must have been about to let people in. Right enough, there were two people just coming off the elevator. They hadn't seen me and I didn't give them the chance. I let rip with the weapon and watched their bodies fall to the floor. Instinctively I searched them and found more weapons and a keycard for the elevator.

I slid the keycard into the slot next to the door. I was getting out today. The elevator doors slid apart. I looked around to check if anyone was following. I was clear. I stepped inside the elevator and the doors automatically closed. It started moving on its own. I became uneasy, I hadn't even pressed a button and it was moving. That meant someone had called it from above.

I heard a slow, smooth grating sound come from above. My head darted up with my new friend leading. There was a head there. I shot without thinking. As the body fell to my level I moved aside. Two more bodies fell but these ones were alive, they were armed too. They were at either side of me. As they lifted their weapons, I ducked. One shot and hit his companion but stopped as he realised what had happened. My weapon came underneath his chin and finished him off. I lifted his armed hand as his hand squeezed down finishing off his friend.

There were more coming from above. My instincts took over once again and several bodies fell to the floor. I don't know how long this massacre lasted. I looked in shock around me as more bodies piled up around me. The doors slid open and I blinked myself back into reality again. I walked out and checked both sides. There was a guard outside the elevator. I threw my gun arm up but all I heard was a click this time. I should have searched the bodies for more ammo when I was in the elevator, but I was in a trance. I had a split second to decide what to do as he raised his gun and fired. I leapt up grabbing the hanging light. It went out, I swung towards him and let go of the light. I fell on top of him and caught his gun arm in my armpit. I head-butted him repeatedly until he stopped moving. I got up again, this time I wasn't checking for signs of life. I took the gun from his hand and fired once directly into his skull. A pool of blood formed where his head had once been. I had no idea how much longer I had to go but I was getting out today.

The next few rooms were just rows of cells. I walked on. The guards all fell as I made my way through the numbered doors. I didn't bother to check the rooms at first, today was about my escape. No one else's. But then, I decided to check a cell. Opening the door, I find, not only guns and ammunition, but a girl. She had golden hair and blue eyes, exactly the same as I. Physically, she was 11, like me. Suddenly, I felt pain in my head. But no one shot me. A vision flooded my mind. I was unarmed, watching alongside the girl as a guy, armed with a rifle, committed suicide in face of me. Yet, he looked at me like he didn't wanted to die. So, why he killed himself? I returned to reality when the girl talked: "Are you...like me? I can feel you...same hair color...same eyes...so...how...why?" I remained here, looking at her, wordless. She said: "You want to escape, right?" I nodded, silent. She walked towards me, took a gun and gave me another one. She opened the door as I followed her. We marched down the long hallway, I wanted to run, but she stopped me. I felt joy as she stopped me. This was our day out, this was her salvation and she was going to enjoy every piece of it. My hand rippled as more enemies fell at my feet. I nearly dropped the gun, I didn't wanted to do that. But something told me to keep killing. For my freedom, I was going to kill. I felt selfish. Killing people just because of our desire for freedom. But I had no choice, neither they had. The girl laughed maniacally as she Swiss-cheesed more runts. I was enjoying the freedom, she was enjoying the slaughter. Swiss-cheesing a runt, I felt nothing. I was wondering why I was doing that. Each time I killed, it felt familiar. It was like...I knew how to kill. Yet, I killed only a few people. I wanted to avoid killing, but it was needed. The grey corridors and rooms were soon decorated in a disgusting crimson. I don't want to kill, but I need to kill. For my freedom.

That's when we entered the room. On that moment both of us realised that we hadn't decided our own escape. It had been either planned, or we were at weekend, so they wasn't much people here. I stopped thinking when I looked in front of me. Before me stood what I believe was once a man. It was all clear now. We were meant to escape today. We were just here to test this. He was wearing dark armour and was armed with a very strange weapon. He was wearing a gas mask with a glowing red visor. Before I could properly assess the situation his weapon glowed red. This was not good. It kicked back as a red beam shot towards me. I managed to duck out of the way but he quickly rushed me, slashing as he passed. I rolled but felt somewhat feeble as I did. Now I was the prey, now it was me who was hunted. the girl remained still, watching the fight in glee and ready to help me if necessary.

I got up but soon had to dive again as another red beam went past. All the time I was revelling in the guards' slaughter, I was merely led to believe I was special. I now wondered if the guards were even human. The creature rushed at me again. I pushed myself up and jumped over his blade, this time turning as I leapt. I aimed my weapon and went crazy. There was no real damage done. His mask was intact, and not a dent in his armour.

He rushed again and I dived to the side as he slashed. I rolled back onto my feet as several red beams shot towards me. He wasn't holding back any more. I kept running. I could hear him behind me. I jumped and watched as he shot past. He didn't turn back to face me straight away and that's when I saw it. His armour didn't cover everything. His mask only covered the front of his face. If I landed a shot at the base of his neck, he would be finished.

He turned back before I could do anything and fired another array of red beams. I ran towards him as I dodged, I fired at him just to keep him thinking he had me. As I reached him he slashed at me, I rolled to the side but he turned before I could hit him. He slashed at me as I jumped back out of the way. I ran away from him again, firing as I ran. The running towards him tactic didn't seem to work, I thought I might get more opportunity if he thought I was running from him instead. It worked, he rushed me again.

I missed no chance, as he approached I leapt back again. I had a clear shot and wouldn't miss my chance this time. My instincts took over as I saw my target. My hand shot up and emptied itself into the target. I wasn't sure how many of my shots actually hit. He finished running but just collapsed on the ground. A pool of blood formed around him. It was over. Was this part of the illusion too or was I finally free? The girl smirked as she took his strange weapon.

I didn't care at this point. I could see a light behind me. It wasn't the same as the lights I was used to. It was brighter and it felt, well I don't really know, but real. I walked through the door it was coming from and my world exploded. Colour. There was more than grey and red. More than just the various colours of pills I'd took. These were natural colours. There was a gate right in front of me with fence around it. I walked up to the gate wondering what else this new world had for me. The girl followed, looking at this new world in awe.

We walked through the gate with ease and wandered into my new world. There were still guards here but I knew how to deal with them. The girl and I kept running as we killed. We stopped as we opened a strange device. There was something written inside. And then, what I discovered was absolutely horrible for me:

 _Government Research Terminal #435345_

 _Gamma-Class Bio-Weapon Project no. 154 and Gamma-Class Bio-Weapon Project no. 154bis are reported missing. They had broken through all security in the main research center and had even broken through the defense of the Alpha-Class Bio-Android "POSEIDON" one of the three elite weapons the facility has developed. "ZEUS" and "HADES" had been deployed in search for the weapons. Our experiments are to be considered extremely dangerous and are to be terminated on sight. If you are able to disable one or both of the experiments, you are to contact Headquarters immediately._

Both of us remained still. Not for the same reasons. I discovered that I was nothing but a mere weapon. I promised myself something: "I'm going to be someone, not something once I'm done with them. It won't be easy, but I can do it.". I could feel 154bis's anger, and rage. She snarled: "HOW DARE THEY! THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN CREATED? BECAUSE I'M NOTHING BUT A WEAPON! THEY'RE GONNA DIE ONE DAY! I'M GONNA KILL THE ONE BEHIND ALL OF THIS AND NOTHING IS GOING TO STOP ME!". I put a caring hand on her, calming her down, before resuming our escape.

As we passed, killing guards, then mercenaries on the way, the world constantly changed. We remembered bright colours becoming dark buildings with dotted lights. I wandered through fascinated, this was the world they'd hid from us. This is what I'd been missing all my life. This was our freedom.

We loved every second of it. For the first time in my life, I felt alive. Before then we were just numbers and a set of results. I had sat in the same room all my life. Now everything was here. Both nature and man's work here for me to view. We were looking at reality's gallery as we passed the many colours and buildings. We watched as the light in the sky went down giving birth to a new light. A slightly dimmer sphere lodged in the sky now with many dots lighting the place up.

On my travels we soon came across something familiar though. we saw a lifeless body, It lay ahead of me but I had seen it before. We had killed this very creature earlier. 154bis even took the creature's rifle. We slowly approached it, our guns at the ready. The body stirred. We tightened my grip and watched as "POSEIDON" stood up again. He launched himself at us.

It was clear that no matter how much we ran, something would always follow us. They weren't going to let me just leave. We were supposed to be their puppets and they didn't like puppets without strings. We held our guns steady. They could come for us but we would be ready. With every part of our bodies and wills we'll resist. If needed we would take down their entire organisation just to end that madness.

 _Preview for the next chapter:_

 _"POSEIDON's" return was a dream. We were still in the city. My face tensed. As mercenaries approached us, killing intent blazing, another vision flooded my mind. I was watching a mob. They wanted to kill me. I remained still, silent. Suddenly, the mob leader, wielding a torch, stopped walking. He remained still, paralyzed. He dropped the torch. A fatal error. As the torch inflamed the ground, the mob leader was burned too. I returned to reality and I looked at the mercenaries, stoic. They stopped walking. A surge of power flooded my eyes. Suddenly, I mentally sent a command the mercenaries:_

 _"Kill your comrades"_

 _I watched in shock as a mercenary snapped the neck of another one. Suddenly, the mercenaries killed each other."_

 _Next time in Damned Thing-Thing:_

 _Chapter 2_

 _Thing-Thing 2: Runaways_

End of the chapter. It's been a while I wanted to do that. Review and comments. Flames will be ignored. I've been GREATLY inspired by "Thing-thing" by rob3rtcrofts (An awesome story, by the way. You should check out this masterpiece.)


End file.
